


Petals Of Love

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, the mature rating is because of some course language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys can decide if its rubbish or not</p></blockquote>





	Petals Of Love

''Hey! Give it back'' Niall said as he was pushed to the floor. He was always bullied and teased for being a flower child, which meant that he wore a flower crown on his head.  
At the moment a couple of bullies had seen Niall in the hallway and figured they'd screw with him.  
''And what if I don't little faggot, what are you going to do?'' Niall narrowed his eyes at the boys standing in front of him. After a few seconds of thinking, he grabbed his crown and made a run for it. He got as far as the trophy case before they caught him.  
One of the bullies tackled him to the ground, their bodies hitting the floor with a loud thud.  
''You fucking sucker!'' One of the bullies said, as he wrestled with Niall on the floor.  
''Just give me back my crown!'' He yelled, followed by a kind of cracking sound. Niall’s eyed widened knowing what it was. They broke his flower crown.  
Just as he was about to break out in a flood of tears, he heard footsteps coming down the hall, but that didn't stop the bully on top of him from punching Niall square in the face. He gripped his nose, spewing blood on his hands, when he heard a familiar voice.  
''Hey, get off of him!'' It was Harry Styles, his boyfriend of four years. They've been together since his freshman year and haven't parted a day since then. ''Get the fuck off of him!'' Harry said as he threw the bully off of Niall, helping him to his feet. '''Go to the nurse babe, I'll meet you there.'' Niall nodded and was off the nurse. Turning around to face the bullies, Harry said, ''touch him again I'll fucking kill you and bury you in my backyard!'' He didn't like it when people messed with his precious Nialler.  
Walking into the nurse’s office, Niall jumped up and hugged Harry, making him smile and laugh.  
''Thanks babe,'' he said as he waited for the nurse to go to the backroom to get some supplies before kissing him.  
''I love you'' Harry said, kissing Niall on his cheek, making him blush because of the intimacy of the gesture. ''You ok?'' he asked, inspecting Niall’s busted lip and cut up face.  
''I'll be fine, just a couple gashes and bruises.'' Niall said as he took his hand and inspected his wounded face, wincing when he touched a cut or a bruise  
''I'm sorry baby. But guess what?'' Harry said, making Niall look at him.  
''Mmm?'' Niall said, waiting for Harry to answer. But he didn't, instead grabbed his backpack and pulled out a flower crown. Niall smiled wider than Harry had ever seen.  
Leaping across the roomm Niall said giddy with excitement ''OH MY GOD!!!''  
''I always carry a spare just in case. Love you babe.'' Harry said for the second time that day.  
''Love you too,'' Niall said, nosing with Harry like two, cute, little bunnies.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can decide if its rubbish or not


End file.
